A Cunning Obsession
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ginny knows what she wants. Percy/Ginny. Incest


**Title:** A Cunning Obsession  
 **Rating:** M (to be safe)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** Incest, implied sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 639  
 **Summary:** Ginny knows what she wants.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley) - Gold - Write about Ginny Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Percy/Ginny (10 points), Title: A Cunning Obsession (10 points), Last Line: It had been a good day., Phrase: "A fate worse than death.", Feeling: Delighted

 **Pairing a Day Challenge:** Pairing Used - Percy/Ginny

 **Percy Weasley Competition II:** Pairing Used - Percy/Ginny

 **The Restricted Collection:** Prompt Used - No using the word 'said'

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Jealous

* * *

I watch Percy and his bitch of a girlfriend. I know I'm jealous, and I know it looks ugly on any girl, but I can't help it. Percy is supposed to be mine.

I see his eyes flicker to me, and a look of hunger passes over his face before he can hide it. He quickly turns back to that cow, Penelope Clearwater.

I clench my fists instinctively before I'm able to focus and relax my hands. After all, I now have what I need. I inwardly smirk, remembering the naked desire in his gaze before he could mask it. He wants me as much as I want him.

And I know with complete certainty that I will have him.

I'm seventeen, no longer a mere child, and if I've learned anything from the war, it was to go after what I wanted, no matter what, or who, stood in my path. And no prissy former Ravenclaw is going to keep me from Percy. Not when it's a fate worse than death to lose him, especially to someone so unworthy.

I put my plan into action. I make snide remarks to Penelope, pretending to not realize that I'm insulting her when I mention how her hair looks limp and it looks like she might need to start exercising, and I inwardly laugh, absolutely delighted when her face begins turning red in anger.

When she explodes at me, calling me a hateful little bitch, I put on a hurt look and look at Percy. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask innocently, gripping his hand.

Percy raises his eyebrows. He knows I'm aware of what I did, but I can see the amusement in his eyes as he puts his arm around my shoulders and tugs me close.

My heart beats erratically, and I smile smugly when he commands, "Penelope, leave!"

She stomps away, her brown hair flowing behind her.

Percy takes my hand and tugs me away from the Burrow and we do Side-Along Apparition, ending up at his flat. He faces me and crosses his arms with an imposing look on his face. "I know you have never been a huge fan of Penelope, but you've never been so demonstrative of your dislike. So, what changed?"

Being the Gryffindor that I am, I plunge forward and tell him the truth. My smile turns sultry as I throatily whisper, "I don't like sharing, and you're mine."

When his blue eyes darken, and he licks his lips, I know I got my message across. "Ginny, we can't."

I step forward and raise my hand, caressing his chest through his shirt. "Why not? We're two consenting adults, and we both want it."

"We're brother and sister," he implores.

"I don't care," I whisper. I stand on my toes and press my lips against his. He's frozen for a moment, but then he goes into action.

His hands grip my waist as he returns the kiss, his tongue heatedly battling my own as his knee wedges between my thighs. I writhe against it, creating delicious friction that makes me so wet.

"I need you," I beg as his lips goes to my neck for harsh bites and soft licks. "Please." I pull at his robe, but he brushes my hands away.

Instead, he focuses on my own clothes, quickly getting me out of everything but my undies. His hands are warm against my skin as I moan, aching for it to be completely skin-on-skin contact

Somehow, we find our way to his bed, and as I fall onto it, I'm treated to the show of Percy quickly undressing.

My smile is practically sinful as Percy's lips claim mine once again as we lay down on the comfortable bed, ready to lose ourselves in each other's bodies. It has been a good day.


End file.
